Various sports and recreation activities, such as golf, soccer, marbles, billiards, tennis, etc., include propelling a spherical object toward a desired target (e.g., hole, flag, net, area on a surface). For example, golf includes propelling (e.g., chipping and putting) a spherical golf ball toward a hole or cup. Most players of these sports and recreation activities strive to improve their skill levels through practice.
Practicing these sports, however, may be time consuming, expensive and cumbersome. For example, some sports and recreation activities require traveling to a practice facility (e.g., golf course or driving range, tennis court, soccer field, and the like) and paying for the use of the practice facility. Other sports and recreation activities, such as marbles, may require setting up targets (e.g., other marbles) and retrieving the other targets when they are struck by the propelled object. Accordingly, a more cost effective and less cumbersome target and receiving device is needed.